In the end it doesn't matter
by maleija
Summary: well here's another pein related fanfic. so pein has an 'adopted' daughter that ran away years ago. now what happens when he wants her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys how's it goin'? well srry i havnt updated lost family yet but im thinkn of writng a prolog for it s'cuz I sorta remember the beginning. well anyway here's another Pein story. Short story. **

I was running again. Trying not to let Zetsu get me. I'm always running from him. Ever since I escaped he's been after me; sometimes on orders, but mostly because, well I don't really know why. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about so let's recap.

It was a while ago when I was 13. I couldn't handle the training and pressure any more so I snapped. At first it was small out bursts and not listening and doing what was asked of me. Then I was normal again, all quiet and submissive. On the day I escaped I was out hiding in the forest(I was to scared to actually run away until now and they knew it so they let me out on my own) and Zetsu came to look for me. I was finally putting the spying skills I got from Zetsu to use.

Masking my chakara and not moving I let him come to me. Then when he was close enough I "attacked" him like a cheetah that has been lying in wait of its prey. I used my modified version of Kanashibari no jutsu* and Zetsu couldn't move anymore.

"What the hell?!" his white half shouted.

"Damn you you lil' brat!" his black half ground out. He was already trying to cancel my jutsu.

I just stared with some fear and disgust in my eyes and booked it back to the base. Thankfully I had picked a day when everyone else was gone due to current missions. I grabbed the big duffel I had previously packed and ran east toward who nows where but away from Zetsu. My jutsu was cancelled as soon as I was just over 207 miles away from him and I again used my spying skills to hide from him as I flew over the tree tops as fast as my developing eagle wings could carry me. Ever since then Akatsuki has been after me to get me back. Zetsu more so for other reasons. That is how I ended up in my current situation.

I jumped over a fallen log and stumbled into a clearing.

"Hahah" black Zetsu cackled. It was so creepy it made me shiver."Don't trip. I know you're better than that!"

"You can run all you want but our game of cat and mouse- er cat and _bird- _ in your case, will come to an end today."white Zetsu purred;sort of.

He was mocking me again like he used to do back then. Making it seem like I'm better than I really am. I hated when he did that and i still do. If he really wanted to catch me, he would have by now. I rolled my eyes and ran. I dodged to my right as a kunai came by. I really need to copy something to help me out or at least by myself some time to think.

I tripped on a rock and fell just as a sharp object whizzed by where my head used to be. Bouncing back up the next step I took set off an explosive right beside my left. I jumped and ran faster only to hear Zetsu's voice and have more explosives go off around me.

All of this is pointless. I could have prevented this if I didn't run way in the first place... Who am I kidding? I couldn't stay there. . . not with that kind of person for a _father_... He's not even my blood father... he told me so. He said that I'm a double war orphan and that he 'adopted' me...

A bunch of really big explosives went off around me propelling me out of my thoughts as well as knocking me out.

My eyes opened slowly to darkness and nothing. The room was so dark my eagle like eyes couldn't see any thing. My sense of smell isn't the greatest. All I smell is me, so no luck there. I can feel I'm in a bed on top of covers, comfy ones I might add. My shoes are off and so is my jacket. I don't know where I am although I have a pretty good idea and I don't know what to do. I just lay there and eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up to voices and turned my head to my right. A strip of florescent light shone in the crack of the door way. The door opened all the way and I winced closing my eyes from the bright light.

"You're up so let's go, Thai." an all to familiar voice said. I didn't move. This had to be a dream, a really bad nightmare. One of the men sighed and walked toward me. My eyes shot open as I was tossed onto a clothed muscular shoulder. I breathed out heavily as my eyes widened and I looked down. We were walking somewhere and I saw a blue skinned heel. No. I looked to my left and sure enough there was that damned Uchiha. No, no no no nononono! I started to inwardly panic, my breathing becoming more noticeable. Kisame adjusted his grip on me as he and that _thing_ walked down familiar halls. Memories of walking down these same halls came and left my thoughts.

"Why are you breathing so heavy? What are you afraid of?" Uchiha asked nonchalantly.

"... Uh..."I couldn't think of anything to say. I was too scared to see my "father" that it affected me greatly.

"Uh?"

"She's scared." Kisame interjected.

"I know that much Kisame. Her fear is too easy read. I want to hear her say it."Uchiha stated. Damn him! He was always able to tell when I was scared. Well at least no one was able to tell I faked not caring and being as happy as I could while I was with them... I hope at least.

"No I'm not!" Here we go. My denial starts now."I don't want to be here! My head hurts from that explosive and I'm tired!" well at least some of this is true."Besides, I don't wanna havta look at your ugly faces!" Who am I kidding? Itachi is one of the sexiest men I've ever seen!

"Heh, you're one to talk..."Kisame said as he adjusted his grip on me.

"Let go of me!"I have just been violated. Since he has giant hands and me a short torso his hand was on part of my ass. (Not that it's entirely his fault, still though.) "Your hand is on my ass! Let go of me!" Now if it were Itachi, that'd be a different story all together. "Rape! Rape!"My high voice echoed in the halls. I was freaking out over nothing. I knew they wouldn't hurt me. . . to seriously at least.

"Oh shut up!"Kisame growled out. "And stop struggling. It's annoying."

I didn't stop. Instead I elbowed him in the back of his blue head earning an 'aow!' and a wince. I let up on my struggling after this and Kisame stopped walking. He pushed me off of his shoulder and over his back. It sure was a long way down, especially head first. Itachi caught me with a fore arm under my collar bone and his other at my waist. He hugged, as I like to think of it, me closer to him to keep me balanced. I blinked and didn't look up from the floor as he(with me in his arms) and Kisame walked into a dark room. I've been in here before. This is _his room_... I'm not moving in Itachi's arms. Maybe if I play dead they'll forget I'm here?

"Thank you for bringing her here."I know that voice! it's _His..._ my _Father's_. "Itachi, you can put Thai down."

Damn! It didn't work!

**hey ppl! this is jus an idea i had one day and i wanna go with it. it may be kinda crappy tho but i dnt care. this is a one or two shot i guess wit pein and an oc of mines. hope you like it. it only gonna be be two chaptrs so yea.. .. bye! have a nice summer!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**well looks like i might finish this one shot first.. .. soo here it is!**

**oh yea!this chapter is based on linkin park's 'in the end'. that's also where i got my idea for the title. you see this chapter i visualized in my head while i was in da car goin sme where... ..i forgot where though... **

I tore my dead gaze away from the floor and looked at the shadow engulfed figure that just talked. My eyes adjusted to the dim light and I was able to see the pretty white that outlined the red clouds clearly. Itachi ever so nicely put- dropped- me on the ground.

"Ouch...!" I landed flat on the cold ground face first. I sluggishly sat up and kneeled on on my knees holding my nose. It hurt as did my stomach, elbows, knees, and thighs. "You didn't have to drop me. . ." I mumbled.

Itachi ' hn' ed and i soon felt a piercing gaze on me. It belonged to my _father_ as did the suffocating chakra that wrapped around me. His chakra feels like a thin film covering me. . . daring me to do something stupid so he could 'scold' me.

"Nice to finally have you back. . . Thailand..." Leader said.

I just realized that he doesn't deserve the title 'father anymore.' "Hmn. It don't feel nice to be back..." I mumbled. Staring at the ground, it felt more and more like I was drowning. A sign that Leader was becoming unhappy with me. When I was little and did something to make him unhappy with me like make the kitchen stink from burning brownies in the microwave(A/N true story. if u want i culd add a chapter to xplain this.) or flying away for hours with out telling him, he would release his chakra and it would surround me. It was like being held under water or having my air supply cut off. At any rate I know I better cool it before he does something to me.

"It was quiet when you ran away."He started walking toward me as I stood up. "Now tell me, Why did you that?" He asked. He was in front of me now and Itachi and Kisame had backed up to the door. Ready to run if Leader got pissed at my answer.

"Why? You honestly want to know why???"My heart beat is starting to race now. I'm about to do something not like me; not like me at all. No one in the entire Akatsuki has the guts to say what I'm about say now. Or it could just be the stupidity to say what I'm about to say. . . either way I could die. So here goes nothing.

"I don't know why, it didn't even matter how hard I tried. Keep that in mind as I explain in due time. All I know time is a valuable thing watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day, as it ticks life away. . . So unreal. . ." I took a deep breath and blinked. I looked behind me at Itachi and Kisame. They looked back with curious and nervous looks. Kisame fidgeted some as I stared hard at him. Why won't they stop me before I say something I'll regret? That's what they used to do! I continued my 'rant'; "I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart. What it meant to be became a memory of a time I tried so hard!

"I tried so hard and got so far! No matter what I did, it wasn't god enough! But in the end it didn't matter! It doesn't matter!! I had ta fall to lose it all! One mistake in front of you and I wouldn't be able to get a break! But it doesn't matter!" I looked to my left. when did Zetsu get here?! "In spite of the way you were mocking me- ," I turned back to Leader." - and acting like I was part of your property. . . ! I'm not surprised it got this far..." Why did I let this happen? Why am now jus' growing a back bone? Am I shaking?

"Th-" I didn't let who ever just spoke finish.

"I kept everything inside! I tried so HARD to be the perfect shinobi for you! I kept all my sadness which turned to depression in and put up a front! And even though I tried it all-"

"THAILAND!" some how I managed to recognize Itachi's sweet, velvety, sexy voice through my rant. He's never yelled at me like that.

I turned to look at him, my breath coming fast. Wow yelling like this feels so good! "What. . . !?"

He gave me that 'excuse me, watch- who- you're- talkin'- to' look. He started walking toward me. "Calm down and listen." His voice is so. . . reassuring. I looked up some at him; at his pretty sharingan. He's so calm and composed. . . I could just. . . wasn't I just- why is the ceiling red??? Damn! Damn his sharingan!

"Thai, please, listen. When I release my genjustu listen to leader. I've never seen him so. . ." Itachi said choosing his second sentence words carefully.

I closed my eyes and opened them after a few seconds. Then sighed. "Fine. . ." Blinking I turned around and looked at Leader. He actually looked. . . hurt. Omjeeze! Did I hurt his feelings?

"Thailand. . . I- I'm sorry. If you couldn't handle the pressure, y-you shoulda' told me. Told someone! I would've let up if I knew!" Leader's trying to be calm. "I adopted you for a reason!"

"You adopted me to be your wea-"

"You're a double war orphan with a special ability that caught my eye. Call me cold! Call me whatever you want! But I didn't know that when Konan first found you when you were a baby!" He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt lifting me off the ground. His voice became low as he continued. "I said it was okay to look after you some but when you turned two, we gave you to an orphanage that we thought was safe from war. When she found out that that one had been bombed two years later, she went and got you... But I adopted you because you're like me. An orphan of a war that involved Konohagakure. I felt sorry for you and I didn't want you to grow up like I did."

"But you had ma- I mean Konan. . ." I was finally at a loss for words. My eyes teared up as my wings started to flap weakly. A slight breeze had started that became stronger as I tried to fly up. All I could hear in my ears was my strong wing beat and my breath. Leader let go of me and I drifted up wards towards the rooms high ceiling stopping about a quarter up. "I put my trust in you. . . all of you. You could've told me all this... !" What does he mean 'double' war orphan?! If he wanted me so badly why not keep me when you first found me?!

I let out a loud scream and continued to scream as I pounded the stone wall. I screamed a long time; until I lost my voice. I hit the wall until I couldn't feel my right hand and the side of my left hand was bruised. I drifted aimlessly in the air dazed. I felt dead. Really dead.

"What's wrong? Why are they calling Thai a psycho?"Some one asked concern in their feminine voice.

So now I'm a psycho. . . great. I looked down. It was Konan who spoke and only leader was still here; everyone else was gone. I drifted down towards Leader and he looked at me as did Konan.

". . . I'm sorry. I should have told you and treated you better." Leader looked really sad. Wow I made him feel an emotion.

My lifeless eyes met his again and he opened his arms to me. I drifted into them and he held me tight to him. He stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth in a comforting motion. I didn't know what to feel but hearing Leader's soft voice, I felt like I should feel something. "I promise that things'll be different from now on if you stay."

". . . Promise?" I asked quietly with my lost voice.

"Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys i just decided to add how I burned the brownie anyway so here it is!**

Well it was on July 18 '09, the week before my combined birthday party with my friend, who will be known as confettie,. She's only two days older than me. My mom has this recipie called volcano brownies where all you have to do is make the brownie mix and put them in small glass measuring bowls. But you only fill the bowls only about half way or a little higher. you put one bowl at a time in the microwave for a minute on high and take it out when its done. CAUTION! THE BOWL WILL BE HOT!

well any way I asked her how long to put them in because I didn't know at the time and I thought she had said put it in for five minutes. So while confettie is up stairs in my room talking to here dad, I put my brownie in the microwave for 5 minutes and walked away. I came back to it when I heard crackling noises. it still had like 3:45 left but i stopped it and opened the microwave. A lot of smoke came out and it stunk so bad! my older sister had gotten up from watching t.v. and asked "what is that?!"

At this point I was highly amused at my mistake as i took it out of the microwave. my ma said to open the back door so the fire alarm wouldn't go off (which it didn't). I took my brownie outside into the warm night on my deck and put it on the table. Confettie came out and asked what i had did. I told her i burnt my brownie and we went inside my burnt brownie- smelling kitchen to get a butter knife. back outside we got the brownie out and it was as hard as a brick but as light as a foam board. later my whole house smelt like burnt brownies for a few days.

**well that's it! hope it amused you! you can try making volcano brownies if you want but at your own risk! **

**p.s. you can add other candies into the mix if you want and its supposed to come out a little undone so its like a volcano :3 **

**i also still find this situation funny!**


End file.
